chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Chaos Chronicles is a multi-year spanning story that shows the development of political ties, military deployments, technological achievement, social movements, and indeed even strengthening character bonds. Throughout the years of this tale, many events have unfolded. Some of them may be small, but many others may have been large indeed. Since this story is an extension of the Halo universe with twists of other universes that have been involved in it, some events will be conserved while others will have been changed. In addition to this, because of the vast numbers of alternate universes visited over the course of the series, additional dating systems will be shown here placing universal timelines into some degree of synchronization. ~100,000,000,000 BCE * Beginning of alleged experience of the Precursors. This period predates the existence of the universe several times over. May not be accurate, but no evidence to contradict it is known to exist. ~13,300,000,000 BCE * The creation of what is believed to be the current universe. <12,000,000,000 BCE * The Prisoner is imprisoned. The reasons for its jailing have been lost to history. ~10,000,000 BCE * The Forerunners eliminate the Precursors in the Path Kethona (The Large Magellenic Cloud) dwarf galaxy. ~1,000,000 BCE * The First Human Empire becomes a space-faring race. 106,945 BCE * The Forerunner Ecumene launches a pre-emptive attack on the Prisoner at Sagittarius A*, which ends in the destruction of over half of the Forerunner fleet as the Prisoner and its Station defeats them swiftly. <100,000 BCE *The Forerunner Miner, Spade-with-Cracks is put on trial and is convicted for the destruction of the Miner world, Dole Breinng. He is sentenced to ten thousand years within a Cryptum. *The Forerunners, and the First Human Empire encounter the Flood amidst their own war *Forthencho, the Lord of Admirals, is sent on a mission by the Imperial Intelligence Division to retrieve artifacts believed to be known as the Timeless Stones, mystical jewels also known to be used by the Forerunners. *The Battle of Charum Hakkor is fought in this year in which Forthencho and the crew of the Tara-Neede fight over their capital world and lose to the Didact's forces. *The Didact attempts to *The Halo Array is fired around this time. *Also some time around this year, the Forerunners known as the Librarian and the Didact record footage to be imprinted within the Chaos Emeralds for future Humans to find and uncover in an attempt to stop the Prisoner. ~12,000 BCE * Human life on Mobius in EUS-0 is eliminated by the Xorda. No Humans are known to exist on the planet after this point and the planet does not retain sentient life until the arrival of the Lost Million * At some point during this time period, Operation SIGNAL is put into effect. Tens of thousands of Humans from EUS-0 are sent from secret locations over the Aurora system into interstellar space to recolonize at the time of the Xorda arrival. ~10,000 BCE * Human civilization reappears on Earth after eons of absence. ~8,000 BCE * The last known original Human holdout in EUS-0, located in an extinct volcano in Southamer dies out due to radioactivity. 1943 * Nazi Germany discovers a Chaos Emerald, but a quick Allied strike sends the plane carrying it into the Baltic sea where it has never been recovered by either the East nor the West. 1969 * Neil Armstrong and Edwin Aldrin become the first Human beings to step foot on the moon. The city of Armstrong is located not far from where the Lunar Module set down. 2258 *Matthew Mobius born in this year. 2290 *Slipspace travel is developed by Humanity allowing an outreach towards the stars for the first time in Human history that is practical and time-efficient versus sublight travel. *Matthew Mobius' colonization group goes missing through the orbital jumpgate constructed over the Moon. The gate is shut down, but kept as a reminder of the dangers that sometimes accompany scientific progress. 2410 *Miners for the James-Christianson Excavation Company Jonesy and Bradley discover a Chaos Emerald on Earth's moon, possibly the first officially discovered in recent Human history. 2511 * March 7: John-117, the Master Chief, is born on Eridanus II. 2525 *Harvest is attacked and the Human-Covenant war officially begins, though by 2531, Humanity regains the planet, though it has suffered glassing damage with most of its inhabitants either dead or evacuated, though some do choose to stay and stick out the invasion. 2552 *August: Humanity's strongest naval base aside from Earth, Reach, in the Epsilon Eridani system, falls to the Covenant. *Official record of the first Halo Installation, Installation 04, is discovered by the crew of the Pillar of Autumn in this year, and additionally, John-117 succeeds in destroying it to prevent the Flood from escaping the ring. *In October of this year, the Covenant locate and invade Earth, concentrating around Africa to locate a Forerunner portal buried not far from the town of Voi. *December: The UNSC makes a push through the portal to Installation 00, known as the Lesser Ark, where more Halo installations can be built, and it serves as a location of safety from the firing of the Rings. John-117, with the aid of Cortana, prematurely fires a replacement Installation 04 to destroy the ring as well as damage the Ark. However, the Ark survives this blast and repairs itself. 2553 *March: The Covenant War is officially over nearly thirty years after it begins. *The Covenant Remnant, under Jul 'Mdama, takes its roots in this year. Though small, 'Mdama's efforts would resonate through centuries of history. 2589 * Recolonization efforts are in full swing as Humanity takes back the worlds it lost. Worlds such as Reach are the first to be recolonized. Humanity now begins to expand even further thanks to reverse engineered Forerunner technology. 2650 * Foundation of the Alliance, an interstellar trade and quasi-military union is formed on July 17th in interstellar space by Humanity and the former-Covenant races, minus the Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar. 2817 *December 27: Nuru Bubati, a Tanazanian miner discovers a Chaos Emerald while working in Africa. He sells it to an American museum instead of handing it over to his foreman. 2917 * Humanity encounters the Gallvente. 3214 *June 7: Christopher O'Connor is born in this year on Earth *June 23: Sonic the Hedgehog born in this year on Mobius 3216 *July 4: Sally Acorn is born in this year on Mobius. 3219 *The end of the Malificent V campaign and the Talahan V Conflict appear to begin at roughly the same time. Though the destruction of Malificent V is not believed to have been linked to Talahan, the insurgent forces were linked to one another which provoked a UNSC response. *The first UNSC forces land on Talahan V in this year as light ground forces. No official war has begun yet. *October 16: Miles Prower born in this year on Mobius. 3220 *The Great War begins on Mobius, stretching for four long years and envelops all of the Northamer continent. Overlander forces stretch south in an attempt to try and eliminate Mobian resistance around Mobotropolis, and make it as far as the Badlands, not far from the main city. However, the Overlanders lost the war and were banished from the planet as punishment. 3224 *Julian Kintobor stages a coup d'etat on Mobius, removing the Acorn family from power in Mobotropolis and renaming himself as Doctor Ivo Robotnik, and declaring himself ruler of the city. Most inhabitants flee to Knothole, the Old City, in the southeast. Those that remain behind have become slaves for Robotnik, either roboticized, or willingly for him. 3232 *Chris O'Connor is deployed to Talahan V following a recruitment into the Accelerated Rank Program, which aims to train him and additional soldiers as officers to replace those lost in the field. He and Charles Madison arrive on the planet in summer of this year. His parents are also killed in a plane crash in this year. 3234 *Roswell Benedict is killed in a Talahase airstrike in the Livido Grassplains on Talahan V. Command of the team falls on Greg Kapplin with Chris serving as XO. *Greg Kapplin is abducted and killed on Talahan V. *Charles Madison dies from an IED attack, causing him to die in his best friend's arms. He is buried on the planet. *Chris is removed from the planet in May of this year and is stationed aboard the UNSC Indomitable. Upon arriving back home on Earth, he discovers that Michelle Anderson, his long-time girlfriend, has left him for another man. Their relationship ends. *The Talahan Conflict 'officially' ends in this year, though small brush wars are still fought around the planet for years to come. *Troy Marshall appears in the political scene in June of this year. *The UNSC Indomitable arrives at Mobius in June of this year. 3235 *The UNSC stages an attack on Robotropolis, the seat of Dr. Julian Kintobor's power in a joint operation between the Royal Military and the UNSC. OMEGA itself lands within the city's walls and pushes its way towards the Citadel in the center. With the aid of other UNSC forces, the teams succeed in their mission, though casualties are suffered in the push. Robotnik escapes from the battle and becomes a fugitive from this point on with military fleets searching both Earth and Mobius for him. *Dr. Robotnik uses dimension-hopping technology to visit the Koprulu Sector and attempts to set himself up there as a warlord, but fails after facing opposition from the Protoss. He promptly finds a way back home, but at the same time leaves a gash in spacetime that allows the Terran Dominion to sneak into this universe. *The short lived Terran invision of this universe begins in October of 3235 with initial attackers striking at Alpha Centauri and moving its way towards Earth. They succeed in landing on the planet and occupying it for approximately a week. *Zerg forces appear to be setting up on Earth as well, seemingly working under the direction of the Terrans, which suggests a splinter group from the actual Dominion. *Protoss forces side with the UNSC in an attempt to win back New Mombasa, and the combined effort succeeds. Terran forces are driven from the planet within one more month *The UNSC Phoenix disappears using a Chaos Emerald-enriched portal and arrive in EUS-39, home of the Galactic Republic. 3237 (14,017 CE EUS-0) * The Children of Mobius appear for the first time, though their operations are small. * Jean-Filippe Francois Gotam, a power-hungry Human Insurrectionist, takes charge of the Children of Mobius in March of this year. 3238 *John-117 is located within the crashed hull of the Forward Unto Dawn, ''which has passed through the portal opened by the fleeing ship, depositing him on the planet Coruscant. He is revived by OMEGA and is brought up to speed. *The ''Phoenix ''is destroyed in combat with the Sith ship, the ''Leviathan. *The Acorn, a frigate constructed in EUS-39, returns with many of the crew of the former, along with Jolee Bindo. 3239 *President of the UEG John Cleary is killed in what is apparently a freak accident involving faulty Slipspace drives forcing his cruiser into an asteroid cluster, killing all aboard his ship including his Vice President *Troy Marshall becomes President of the UEG in April, and selects Henry Qualms as his Vice President, and his public figure while he stays in the background. Additionally, Marshall names Howard Tudyk as the Civilian Liason to the Office of Naval Intelligence, effectively as its Civilian representation. *Chris O'Connor dies of a gunshot wound to the head while storming the UEG building in New York City. *Abigail Hera dies of several gunshot wounds the same day. *Troy Marshall is apprehended and removed from power in June of this year. *December: Fredric Alexander Lyon is born. 3240 * Julian Kintobor escapes from the High Moon Correctional Facility with Dr. Finitevus * Troy Marshall is sentenced to several life sentences in the High Moon Correctional Facility * Sally Acorn gives birth to Frederic Alexander Lyon, who is cared for by a handmaiden by the name of Sasha Lyon * By this year, almost three thousand Extra Universal Spaces have been found. 5% have been explored through some means. 3241 (299.M35 I.C.) * Amy Rose gives birth to Sonia the Hedgehog, Sonic's daughter. * The UNSC greenlights a mission to a universe known as EUS-1840. Massive Chaos Energy readings come from this universe. Three ships, the Bastogne, ''the ''Colorado and the Ontario are deployed on mission. All ships are currently missing. 3245 *35-year old Elias Acorn is located on the Buffer Space world of Vitum by ONI Agents Scott and Baulkner, where he recounts his tale to them. 3259 * The Mountain Wolves of Felidae establish a permanent settlement in the country of Sile in Southamer * Kit Marrowblade visits Lupe to discuss his father. 3285 * Projected time when the Prisoner may escape from Sagittarius A*. Date is unreliable. ~7500 *The beacon in EUS-39 that allowed the Acorn to return to Earth's universe is located by Darth Vader and Wilhuff Tarkin within the Maw, giving them the ability to jump between universes. How they will use this power to their benefit is not known. 10,941 (999.M41 I.C.) * Ezekyle Abaddon begins the 13th Black Crusade in EUS-1840. Category:Lore